DE 3737 719 A2 describes a laying vehicle movable on the cover plate of the track ways and its working method. The work sequence is mainly comprised of the following steps:    The winding phases are pulled-off from a supply mounted on a vehicle and supplied to a bending device installed on the vehicle;    in the bending device, each winding phase is bent like a meander and in bent status brought into holders;    the holders are connected with each other on a strip at a fixed distance that corresponds to the groove spacing, and    the winding lying in the holders of the strip is guided via a jib to the underside of the cover plate and there pressed by a tool into the grooves of the inductor.
According to this method, the dimensions of the groove spacings and those of the winding geometry (meander forming) are firmly defined by the use of holders. This method does not allow for considering any tolerances or deviations in the meander dimensions.
However, tolerances or deviations do occur almost always. There are both tolerances in manufacture and tolerances at butt joints of the inductor packages or of the track way. Moreover, the grooves do not have constant distances in curved areas, because the groove spacings in the outer track are somewhat bigger than in the inner track. On the other hand, the groove spacings are constant within inductor packages if such packages are used, but to offset way differences greater inductor package spacings do occur in the outer track than in the inner track. Furthermore, there are changes in material due to weather impacts (thermal impacts) which entail deviations. Over long distances, these tolerances may add-up to noticeable differences in dimensions.